


sugar-baby

by enbyofdionysus



Series: The sexual adventures of Percy and his Sugardaddy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason decide to attend an event to help Percy find a sugar-daddy to get him out of college debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar-baby

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and this is entirely self-indulgent and so Percy may be a little OOC and if that's the case I'm sorry [finger guns]

“This is stupid.”

Jason leveled him with a stare. “Do you want someone to pay for your college education or not?”

Percy sighed and picked up his champagne from the table, feeling stiff in the suit Jason had picked out for him. They were at a dinner party with a myriad of men that looked like they could all be Jason's father and for some of them Jason's grandfather. The event had been advertised as a dinner meant to join older men and younger men together for mutual benefit. Something about sharing youth and wisdom. Jason explained the real meaning for the dinner: sugar-daddies looking for sugar-babies and sugar-babies looking for sugar-daddies.

Percy had snorted the second Jason had suggested they go, but Jason quickly reminded him that while he had a bank account filled with millions of dollars, Percy was in debt of over 40k. “Haven't you been complaining about not having a sex life since Annabeth?” Jason had asked. “Here's your chance to liven it up.”

Now, Percy downed the rest of his champagne and swept his eyes over the field of men, young and old, that made up the ballroom of some nameless hotel Percy would never be able to afford to stay in. Some of the men were attractive, he would admit, but still there was something odd about sleeping with someone for the sake of getting them to pay for things. Sex work was different; you were paying for a service. This, on the other hand, felt an awful lot like using.

“Stop thinking so much,” Jason said. He looked perfectly at ease despite the attention he was getting. Percy had watched him smile and gently turn down seven men so far all in the time it took for Jason to finish his chocolate mouse. “If you don't like the guy you're talking to, just move on. It isn't human trafficking, you can deny consent.”

Percy made a face. “It would be easier to deny consent if I had anyone to give consent to.”

“Stop scowling and you'll get someone.”

“I'm not _scowling._ ”

“You are _now._ ”

“Ugh.” Percy pulled his chair out. “Screw this. I'll be back.”

Jason wiped his mouth with a napkin that was probably more expensive than Percy's boarding school tuition. “Where are you going?”

“To the bar,” Percy said. “I need something harder than champagne if I'm going to make it through this.”

“Please don't get drunk,” Jason said and then added with a wince, “My dad's here.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah, well. It's to be expected.”

The bar was even more crowded than the tables. Percy had to squeeze by several guys his own age, which only made him feel more out of place when he ordered a double whiskey in a sea of cocktails and wine. He tossed them back easily and felt a blush crawl over his neck when he accidentally held the gaze of the man beside him.

He was in his fifties at least with salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was dressed in a suit like all the other men were, but his was a dark blue, not black, and made his startling gray eyes stand out like thunder clouds.

“Didn't your father ever teach you to sip your bourbon?” the man asked and oh, his voice. Deep and sinewy, the color of his drink.

“I'll sip bourbon the day I decide to sit through a house fire,” Percy said.

He expected the man to chuckle and then turn his gaze onto someone more charming, but the man turned himself so his shoulders, broad and strong, held Percy's attention. “Touche,” he said, and held out his hand. “Jove.”

Percy hesitantly took it, giving the man's warm palm and thick fingers and single pump. “Percy.”

“Percy,” Jove repeated and oh, wow, if Percy didn't find a date tonight then at least he'd have some good jerk-off material. “You don't look like one much for parties, Percy.”

Percy said, “I'm not,” and leaned against the bar, giving Jove a once-over. Jove noticed; he smirked. “My friend is, which is why I'm here.”

“Your friend on the hunt?”

“No,” Percy said and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Jove seemed to notice because he drew closer. Percy could smell his cologne, something dark and musky that made his senses dance. “No need to be embarrassed,” Jove said. He took a sip of what Percy noticed was, in fact, bourbon on the rocks. “I'm certainly not.”

“You don't find it fucked up for someone to use someone else for their money?”

“Oh, Percy, that's where you're wrong,” Jove said, smiling into his glass. He looked up at him with his stormy eyes. Lightning cracked in them. “I would say it's an even exchange.” He eyes trailed down over Percy's form and then back up to his face before he took a slow, deliberate sip from his glass.

Percy suddenly felt very naked despite his three layers of shirts.

“In fact,” Jove said, placing his glass onto the counter and pushing off the bar. Standing, he had at least four inches on Percy. “I'd say the odds are far more in my favor.”

“How so?” Percy asked, the buzz from the whiskey making his skin hot.

“What are you looking for from someone like me?”

Percy flushed, but Jove shook his head. “I said there was nothing to be embarrassed about. What are you looking for? Be honest.”

“Money for my college loans,” Percy said, face warm with shame.

“How much?”

“$41,389,” Percy said. “And fifty cents.” He knew the amount by heart; the exit counseling made him memorize it.

“Alright,” said Jove. “So I'll sacrifice a little less than a week's pay–” Percy startled “–in order to, let's say, bend a tight body like yours over a public restroom sink and make you watch yourself in the mirror while I make you come in your rented slacks.”

Percy's face was on fire.

Jove was smirking. “Still find it unfair?”

“I guess not.”

“Good. How would you feel about me paying off, what was it, $41,389?”

“And fifty cents.”

“And fifty cents, yes.”

“That... That would be... Thank you.”

“In exchange, you would have to beg.”

“For the money?”

“No.”

Percy flushed. “Yeah,” he said, “yeah, okay.”

 

It was far softer than Percy had expected it to be.

Percy had imagined hand-cuffs, ball gags, cock-cages, leg-spreaders. He'd imagined vibrators, butt-plugs, nipple clamps, and paddles. Instead, Jove took him to a hotel room in that same hotel, not a dungeon. He'd taken him into the shower with him, washed Percy's body with a soft washcloth, let his fingers slide between Percy's cheeks and over his hole, Percy's body pressed flush to his. The firmness of his chest, the strength of his arms, the fingers inside of him like a hook, had Percy harder than nails faster than Percy had even thought possible.

Jove smiled and kissed Percy's jaw, his beard tickling his skin. “You like that?”

“Mm,” Percy agreed. And with that the fingers were gone and the shower turned off. A fluffy, white towel was draped over his shoulders.

“Let's get you to bed, then,” Jove said.

When Percy laid himself onto the mattress, running his fingers through his wet hair, he told Jove what he had thought was going to happen and Jove laughed. Laughed and laughed.

“If it's something you find yourself wanting,” he said, “we can discuss it another time.” He smiled, running his rough hands over Percy's chest, his stomach. “Personally, I like the idea of tying you up.”

Percy snorted, but his breath hitched when Jove wrapped his hand around his cock.

“I would keep your legs spread,” said Jove, stroking him slowly, slowly. “Suck you off until you were close.” He ran his thumb over the slit, tickled the underside of the head with his index finger. Percy's hips jerked. “And then make you squirm when I refused to touch you.”

“Fuck,” Percy whispered.

“And then I'd ride you.” His hand got tighter. Percy choked. “Nice and slow. Just like this.” He smiled, ran his other hand through Percy's hair. “And you wouldn't be allowed to cum.”

“Jesus.”

Jove grinned. “Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Percy breathed.

Jove's grip lightened up. His fingers tickled up the length of his cock, over the head, and back down. When Percy writhed, Jove made a tsking sound and didn't touch him. Percy bit his lip and stilled, gasping when Jove once again tickled up the length of his cock and stayed at the head, rubbing incessantly at the underside of his tip.

“Fuck,” Percy gasped. “Fuck, _please_.”

“Please what?”

“ _Touch_ me.”

“I am touching you.”

“ _More_.”

“Touch you more?” Jove's hand left his cock, trailed down between his legs. His fingers, wet from Percy's pre-cum, circled his hole. “Like here?”

Percy groaned and canted his hips. “ _Yes_.”

Jove relented and slid from the mattress to retrieve a small bottle of lube from his coat. Percy snorted as he watched, earning a grin from Jove.

“Really?”

“Always be prepared,” Jove answered and climbed back onto the bed. “Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.”

Percy did. On any other occasion, he would have said not to call him 'sweetheart.' Percy had a thing against pet names; they made him feel belittled. Coming from Jove, though, it felt like a compliment.

Jove's fingers were thick and so he waited patiently, rubbing slowly with just the right amount of pressure for Percy's hole to take them in by itself. With just one inside, Percy's breath hitched, but with two Percy practically squirmed.

“I don't think you're going to make it to my cock tonight,” Jove said. He said it with pleasure, not disappointment, which only made heat pool quicker into Percy's groin. Jove was right; he wasn't going to make it. “I'm flattered,” Jove added, curving his fingers and pressing, pressing. “To be honest, I'm surprised you even made it this far.”

“Fuck you,” Percy said, but not meanly. He reached for his cock, but waited before he pulled on it.

Jove nodded.

He was pressing against Percy's prostate, but it would take too long to get him to cum that way and Percy didn't have a lot of patience. He pulled at his cock, holding it tight enough, but avoided the head. He cupped at his balls with his other hand, squeezed, groaned. Jove watched with hungry eyes, learning him, undoing him.

Percy didn't need permission to cum. Like Jove had said, they hadn't discussed anything like that. But still, he looked to him, feeling the tension rising in his groin, his toes beginning to curl, his nerves on edge. “Can I?” he asked, breathless.

Jove smiled. He added a third finger.

Percy came hard with a grunt, the force of it pulling him up into a crunch and then dropping him back down against the mattress. “Fuck,” he gasped, feeling himself smile. He squirmed on Jove's fingers, felt his cock twitch against his stomach. “ _Fuck_.”

Jove carefully removed his hand, wiping it across the sheets. “That's certainly a happy face.”

Percy covered his eyes with his forearm, but he was grinning. “Mm.”

Jove chuckled and laid down beside him.

After a minute, Percy turned to him, the sheets feeling amazing on his skin. “I'm gonna blow you,” he said.

Jove reached up and ran his clean hand through Percy's hair, smiling. “You don't have to. This night was about you.”

“I want to, though,” Percy said. He rolled over a little so that his chin was resting in the small patch of chest hair on Jove's pec. “But you have to do something for me first.”

“Anything,” Jove said.

“You have to put your suit back on.”

Jove stopped stroking his hair and raised his eyebrows. “Really.”

“Really,” said Percy.

Jove laughed to himself. “You're more than I bargained for.”

“You have no idea.”

 


End file.
